


I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love

by FlowercrownGerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowercrownGerard/pseuds/FlowercrownGerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank & Gerard have been friends for a while, but could this become more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. Its also my first Ferard (is that how you spell it?) Fic & Im p excited

 

 

Franks POV:

     As soon as I locked my front door & shut it I started walking to Rays black car that sat in front of my house. "Get in the car asshole!" Ray half jokingly shouted as he honked the horn. I got into the back next to Gerard since Mikey took the front. I said hello to the guys & we took off to some pizza place Ray was talking about. "Guys, it really is the best in town. Fucking amazing.-" I didn't really pay attention to what anyone was saying.

     I stared out the window & thought about things. I thought of how my friends would react when I came out to them. I've known I was gay for a while now. I just haven't been brave enough to tell people. I also sort of have a crush on Gerard.

     "Frank. FRANK." Gerard yelling in my ear snapped me out of my thoughts.

    "Oh." We had arrived at the pizza place.


	2. Pizza & Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza eating & frank tells his secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is finally here!

Franks POV:

We chose a table with a window view. Gerard sat near the window across from Ray, Mikey sat next to Ray, and that left the seat next to Gerard open for me. I gladly took the seat.  
A waitress came over to our table to take our order shortly after.  
"My name is Helena & I'll be serving you today, would you boys like anything to drink?" She smiled.  
"Water, please." I answered. Everyone else agreed.  
"Alright. Are you guys ready to order yet?" Helena asked.  
"Yeah. We'll have a large cheese pizza please." Gerard said.  
"Alright, I'll be right out with your waters." Helena said.  
"This pizza is literally the best in town. You guys are gonna love it oh my gosh." Ray told us for the millionth time.  
"Really? I didn't know that. Its not like you've told us already." Mikey said sarcastically.  
We talked until the pizza finally was ready. And I'm not gonna lie, Ray was right.  
"Guys... I have something I want to tell you. I've been meaning to let you guys know for a while now & I hope you guys don't think any differently of me but... Im gay." I said.

Gerards POV:

"...Im gay." Frank said. Maybe I have a chance with him now. I hope so. He's perfect.  
"I have something to admit too. Mikey knows but... I'm also gay." I admit. Mikey knows about how I kinda have a crush on Frank. I don't really keep these things from Mikey. He's my brother after all.

Franks POV:  
WAIT. HES GAY TOO. I HAVE A CHANCE! YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for the length. New update soon :)


	3. feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tells Mikey a secret (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Frank's POV:

We had just finished our pizza when Mikey told me to follow him outside for a minute.  
"So..." Mikey said, "What do you think of Gerard as? Best friend, friend, hmm?"  
"Uhm..." I had two options. 1. Tell Mikey about my crush on Gerard and risk him telling his brother. Or 2. Lie. Quite frankly option two sounded way better.  
"Don't 'uhm' me. I know you know what you think of him as."  
"Promise you won't tell Gerard?"  
"Promise."  
"I really like him... As like, more than a friend."  
"I could tell."  
"What?" Was I that obvious?  
"You stare at him like, all the time. You're pretty obvious, Frankie. To me at least. Gerard doesn't know. He's oblivious as fuck to the fact you like him." We walked back inside & sat down.

Gerard's POV:

Mikey sent me a text.

Mikey: talk to him.  
Me: ?  
Mikey: Talk. To. Frank.  
Me: Why????  
Mikey: Just tell him how you feel. Trust me.  
Me: I can't.  
Mikey: Do it. Now.  
Me: FINEE

"Hey, uhm, Frank? Can I ask you something? Like... In private?"  
"Yeah"  
We got out of the booth & went outside.  
"Frank I... Uhm I.... Really sort of like you as more than a friend. And Mikey told me to tell you & stuff so I did & you probably won't feel the same why did I go through with this?"  
"Gerard. Listen... I feel exactly the same. Ive liked you for the longest time..." Frank put his hands in his back pockets & looked me in the eyes. Damn he's cute.  
"Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I ask.  
"I would love to." Frank smiled.  
We walked into the pizza place hand in hand. Today, is a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, a bit of a longer chapter. IT HAS HAPPENED! The Frerard ship has set sail!


	4. Chapter 4

Franks POV:  
Gerard & I walked back inside hand in hand. We got some weird stares from the elderly in the pizza place but hey, I've got an amazing boyfriend now.  
"I see your guys' friendship is at the holding hands stage now." Ray said.  
"Uhm actually... We're... As of today we're dating, actually." Gerard said.  
I fucking love holding hands with him. He's amazing. Not to mention I'm cold & his hands are warm.  
"You guys are cute together." Mikey says which Ray agrees to.  
Gerard wraps his arm around my shoulder & pulls me into a side hug.

 

ONE WEEK LATER:  
I woke up at 2:00 AM. I can't sleep. I decide to text Gerard.

Me: are you awake?  
Me: Gerard  
Gerard: I am now. What's up?  
Me: Can't sleep.  
G: I can come over if you want.  
Me: Please do.

I lay in bed until I hear my doorbell ring. I rush down the stairs, almost resulting in me falling, and I quickly open the door. We decide to go outside even though it was raining. Gerard decides to stand under a tree with me.  
"Frankie... I know this is cheesy to do this but would you mind if I kissed you?"  
"I wouldn't mind at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucked but YE. More to come soon!


	5. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frerard making pancakes. P cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING. I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.

Frank's POV:

I set the pancake mix on the counter.  
"Let's do this." I said, "Get the mixing bowl."  
Gerard hands me the mixing bowl & we follow the directions for the batter.  
We made a hell of a mess mixing the pancake batter but we still kept the majority of it in the bowl. We turned on the stove & poured a little into the pan.

After we had used up all the batter we ate them. They turned out good considering we have like, no cooking skill.

 

Later that day for lunch we ordered a pizza, cheese pizza to be exact. From the same place we ate at a few weeks ago. Turns out they deliver. Gerard & I cuddled for basically the whole day. We ate leftover pizza for dinner. That's basically what today consisted of. We may or may not have kissed like five times. I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short & it sucked & I had to post something because I felt bad not doing so. Ily guys, thanks for reading. New updates soon (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. I'm really sorry. Read the notes at the end, itll explain a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: frankierosflowercrown

Epilogue:  
*3 years later, Gerard's point of view*  
Tonight, Frank and I are getting married. I'm nervous. Extremely fucking nervous.  
"What if I fuck something up, Mikey? What if Frank says no instead of 'I do'? God, what if I say the wrong thing and he leaves me?" I half shout at Mikey while he's tying my tie for me.  
"Gerard, I'm sure you'll be fine. Frank loves you, he wouldn't leave you." He says, finishing up my tie for me. I've always been shit at tying those.  
"I'm probably just over reacting... Hey, thanks for tying my tie for me."  
"Anytime."  
*Franks point of view.*  
This is it, the big day. I'm finally going to marry the man I love. He's in the other room and apparently I 'can't see him til after I walk down the aisle.' Which is stupid, honestly. What if I maybe wanted to pin him against the wall and make out with him before we get married? But I'm doing this because I love him. Typical 'Bride and Groom' thing to do except I'm a dude and not necessarily the 'bride' per say. And on top of not being able to make out with him till after we're married and when we have privacy, I'm nervous. Its not that I don't want to marry him, its more like 'if I fuck anything up tonight he probably won't want to marry me anymore'. Which probably isn't true. He loves me, I know that for a fact. If he didn't he wouldn't be marrying me.  
*time skip*  
"Do you Gerard, take Frank as your husband;for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you Frank, take Gerard as your husband;for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce you, husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."  
And with that, the two boys had just created the start of something new. The start of what was soon to be a family. They would go on to grow old together, never once regretting anything. So long as they had each other, they knew they would be okay. In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, til death do they part.  
This isn't the end, its just the beginning.  
The beginning of a brighter future.  
Something amazing.  
Lots of kissing.  
Lots of hugging.  
And definitely,  
Lots of love.  
(And gay sex.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writers block with this fic for a while and I started their relationship too soon and this fic sucks ass tbh. BUT! I will be starting a new fic. A frerard one :3 maybe one set in the past or vampires or some spooky shit like that. Again, I'm really sorry for abandoning this story. I've abandoned every story/ fan fiction I've ever written basically but this next one WILL BE A GOOD ONE. I WILL FINISH IT. IT WILL BE GREAT! I PROMISE. My instagram is frankierosflowercrown so you should follow me on there and yeah. Thank you for reading. Means a lot <3  
> Xoxo Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for more of this fic coming soon!  
> -Skylar


End file.
